


Feed Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers drabble. The Sewer King is enraged after two girls steal his food.





	Feed Others

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King devoured a turkey leg. He scowled after two girls approached him. ''Are you hungry?'' He viewed them nodding. ''You never obtained anything nice for me. Starve!'' 

The girls cried and abandoned the Sewer King. 

*I'll check on my pets.* The Sewer King stood and approached three alligators. He smiled. ''I'll feed you.'' 

The Sewer King gasped after he returned to his turkey and viewed the girls eating. He carried one girl to the alligators before the other girl ran. The Sewer King smiled another time. He held the squirming girl above the alligators. ''Supper time, my pets.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
